Eternity
by Sapphire Nymph
Summary: They all went their own ways after leaving Seiso. But a letter appears from the love of their lives, what story does this letter have to tell? How can a letter make the Stella Quintet fell such hurt and pain? Why? I can only ask why.


Hello there... i know most people don't really read this AN (or whatever) before (or after) the story but please hear me out.

This is my La Corda D'oro (Kiniro no Corda) one-shot that i wrote last year. please tell me how you think, i would really appreciate it. oh yeah, and i'm sorry to the readers for my other stories, i'm getting guilty that i haven't updated in such a long time.. hehe..

anyway, have a great day and please read and review.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tsuchiura Ryōtarō's POV

The steaming cup of coffee fell from my hand, spilling the coffee everywhere. The table cloth was stained. But I didn't notice neither did I even care.

I don't believe this! I was expecting to find Kahoko's usual letter in my mail. But who knew I would get an invitation.

Not just _an _invitation.

" A damn wedding invitation!", I shouted kicking the damn walls that just happened to be there.

"I had my chance years ago, and I wasted it, thinking that there was still time! Time to tell her how I feel. But what's happening now? HA! She's getting married! And to that jerk Yamazaki no less!"

I felt something wet drip down my cheeks. Tears. Pitiful.

I never knew that I loved her so much that I would actually cry when I hear she is going to marry someone other than myself.

And who am I? I am _the_ Tsuchiura Ryotaro, a famous pianist, who just happens to have a broken heart.

I truly am pitiful. So pitiful.

I did nothing to wipe the shameful tears running down my face which had countless women fall head-over-heels for. I let myself cry for once. How many chances has fate given me? What did I do with all those chance? I wasted it, thinking there would always be a second chance.

And here I call myself I real man.

Even if it would break my heart into millions of pieces that would probably take a long time to heal. I will go to her wedding. For_ her _and only for her.

End of POV

**~.~~.~~.~~.~**

**Yunoki Azuma's POV**

"Nii-sama, a letter for you", Miyabi called to me from behind the door.

"Come in, Miyabi" I replied.

"I'm pretty sure that it's from Kaho-senpai.", she told me as she handed me the envelope.

It did seem like it was from Kahoko, who else would have handwriting as gentle and delicate as hers?

"Arigatou, Miyabi." I sent her one of my award-winning smiles.

She bowed then left the room closing the door softly behind her.

It has been so long, too long, since I last heard from my sweet Kahoko.

My eyes quickly scanned the letter eager to hear about her. I cannot deny the fact that my oh-so-wicked heart has been longing for her.

I narrowed my eyes as I read the last part. I gazed at the samurai sword in the corner.

Would it be better to hire our best assassin or should I do it myself? I _did _practice martial arts and I have _black belts_ to prove it.

Slowly I fingered the sword.

"How dare that Yamazaki take away what is mine!", I hissed dangerously.

In the 22 years I have lived my life I have never fallen so hard for one, single girl. She made me realize what it really means to fall in love. She was the reason my grandmother finally accepted that I should continue to pursue my music. And I didn't let her down. In fact, I am one of the greatest flutists of my time. I am not called Maestro Azuma for nothing. But, what use is wealth, power, beauty and youth when the one you love is not by your side?

And truth be told, all I want now is Kahoko to be by my side.

It is selfish of me to want her for myself. But a man's desire for one woman is truly understandable, is it not?

Love me, hate me, I don't care what she does as long as she is mine.

Sword, shot gun, rifle, long arm or short arm?

Which would be better?

End of POV

**~.~~.~~.~~.~**

**Hihara Kazuki's POV**

"Kazuki! Where do you think you're going?!", my onii-san called after me as I rushed past the door.

My feet led me to the place that usually give me so much comfort and happiness. But this place held special memories of me and her.

Usually, remembering Kahoko would comfort me. But not here, not now, not when she invited me to her wedding as one of the groom's men.

I can't believe I called her Kahoko without any sort of suffix. Even if it's only in my head.

"Kaho-Chan.....", I whispered. Half-believing that she would materialize in front of me and tell me that it was all a lie. A dream, no a nightmare.

The cold rain dripped on my body. The rain seemed to understand and feel the pain that I felt.

My tears blended with the raindrops, it felt like it was comforting me in my hour of sadness.

"Kazuki?! What are you trying to do?!", I heard aniki yell. I felt him grab me and pull me towards him. I looked at him, finally realizing that I had walked to the edge of the lake.

"What's wrong Kazuki?", he asked me in a soothing tone I haven't heard since I was little.

"K-Kahoko, s-sh-she's g-ge-getting m-married.", I said stuttering. Because of the cold or because of the fact that I couldn't accept the news, I did not know.

"Don't worry about it. Let's go home. Kaa-san has coco ready for us. You'll feel better.", he told me.

"Arigatou, Nii-san.", I whispered as he led me home.

End of POV

**~.~~.~~.~~.~**

**Keiichi Shimizu's POV**

The sound of my cello filled the room with such heavenly music. It was thanks to Kaho-senpai that I found my music score as well as my own music.

Suddenly, someone tapped my shoulder, I looked around to see Aunty with a letter in her hand.

I know that I have changed over the years, I have become a famous musician and handsome to boot.

These days, my thoughts keep on wandering to my beautiful red-haired and golden-eyed senpai instead of my music.

"What is it, Aunty?" she had been staring at me for a while now, and I was getting suspicious.

"you have a letter Keiichi. It's from Kahoko-chan."

My mind went blank for a moment. Kaho-senpai sent me a letter? Wouldn't it be better to call? But who cares? I really do miss Kaho-senpai and I'm happy that she wrote to me.

"Really? What does it say?"

"I really don't know. Do you mind if I read it for you?" I nodded my head only half-listening to her. My thoughts had wandered into the deep abyss of my memories of Kaho-chan. I have known since long ago that I liked Kaho-senpai. This liking turned into loving during some time in my high school life.

"...Keiichi, will you please come? It would mean so much to me if you'd be able to attend..." my cello made a screeching sound as it imitated the sound of my breaking heart.

"That's so wonderful! Right, Keiichi? Kahoko is getting married!" As hard as I tried, no words could come out of my mouth. I satisfied Aunty by nodding my head, as much as it hurt to do so.

Aunty left the room, shutting the door behind her talking about the "perfect" wedding gift. I have never been hurt like this before.

Aunty left the letter lying harmless on the tiled floor. I reached for the messenger of darkness and started to reread it, hoping and wishing with all of my broken heart that it was all a joke.

If it were a mere joke, then such a cruel joke it was. Now, I can't even find the strength to play my cello when it was her, Kahoko Hino, who gave me the key to finding my music.

Life is unfair, fate is cruel. Making you fall for some one so hard that you can't even stand up, and not even giving you a chance to be with that person.

I, Keiichi Shimizu, will go to her wedding even if it will break my already broken heart in the process, for her sake, because I love her.

End of POV

**~.~~.~~.~~.~**

**Tsukimori Len's POV**

I have played almost every song I know. There is nothing else I can play now.

Suddenly, it seemed as if my fingers had taken a life of their own. It moved with grace and precision as it started to play a song I knew from the bottom of my heart.

"Ave Maria..." I whisper feeling myself being blown away by a whirlwind of memories of my dearest Kahoko.

How can a piece bring so many memories? Of the concours, of my friends and meeting everyone, especially meeting her.

This was the very song we played as a duet that night at the concours, the very night that I realized my feeling for her, for Kahoko.

I stopped playing all of a sudden, why do I get a dismal feeling?

I walked to the living room, and saw my parents making small talk.

"Len dear, won't you join us for a cup of tea?" greeted my mother still as radiant as ever.

I gave a small smile that seemed to satisfy my famous mother.

We had small talk for a while until Mother brought up the subject of Kahoko. My mother has grown quite attached to her, Kahoko has become like a daughter to her.

"Have you heard from Kaho-chan lately?"

"Speaking of that mother, I found this letter this morning." as I gave her the envelope, her eyes twinkled with glee.

Father and I continued our forgotten conversation as Mother read and reread Kaho-chan's letter. Her eyes widened like they do every time she was stunned beyond compare.

"What is it dear? Did something happen to Kaho-chan?" otou-sama asked Mother.

Mother shook her head and smiled, I swear I saw a lonesome tear streak down her beautiful face.

"listen to this..

_...I know this is all quite sudden but would you please come to my wedding? It would mean the world to me if you could all be there. Can I ask Len to be a groom's men? I asked all the former concours participants too. He and Hiro are friends, aren't they? Also, I need to thank you, Aunty, for everything. ..."_

I spit out my tea which accidentally squirted onto my father who was staring wide-eyed at my mother.

"Getting married?! Kahoko?! What the fuck is this shit?" I started to yell as colorful words I never thought of using came to mind.

"Len, watch your tongue and dear, I think you should wash up." mother turned to face us, a disapproving look on her face.

I cursed under my breath as I walked (more like stomped) to my room, banging the door in the process.

Half of me wanted to wish I had never met her so my heart wouldn't be broken so badly, so I wouldn't be hurt this much. The other half of me wanted to go wherever Kahoko was right this moment to tell her how much I loved her.

I hate myself for waiting so long to tell her how I felt about her when she was still within my reach.

I let my anger out on the blameless wall hoping at least to reduce my mixed feelings.

_Punch, kick, punch._

It seems as if I've forgotten my constant reminders to Kahoko about her taking care of her hands, as I stared at my bloody knuckles.

Tch. Who cares? I wasted so much time to tell her how I feel, if only I had told her sooner then maybe, I would be the one she would be getting married to. Not Yamazaki.

End of POV

**~.~~.~~.~~.~**


End file.
